Just a day on a motorcycle
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy always felt free when she rode with David. There was something about riding on a motorcycle watching everything rush past you that made her feel so free and almost like she was flying. Andy had returned from UC to a whole lot of silence from Sam. They were working on their relationship but it had seemed be hitting a lot of speed bumps as of late. One-shot


**I saw the article on FB for a sneak peak on Rookie Blue, it mentioned how things will have changed with Sam. Possible girlfriend when Andy returns. Ugh, was all I could think. I think that is why I have such a hard time writing Sam and Andy stuff. I just can't picture how they will fix it or have much airtime since Sam will be a detective. Remember Luke didn't get a whole lot. He was kind of an after thought at times. But what do I know.**

**So here is another one I tried with Sam and Andy. I am stuck on a desk this week so I have some time on my hands and gave it a whack.**

**This is another one shot. The time frame is two months after they return from UC.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy always felt free when she rode with David. There was something about riding on a motorcycle watching everything rush past you that made her feel so free and almost like she was flying. Andy had returned from UC to a whole lot of silence from Sam. They were working on their relationship but it had seemed be hitting a lot of speed bumps as of late.

The bright side of everything was, while Andy was on mandatory leave for two weeks after the UC, she bumped into David. David went to high school with her and was a good friend, even though they had lost touch when she went to the academy. Now David and her were hanging out and riding. David was just what Andy needed she thought, a friend that was not a coworker or part of her regular friends she hung out with. She could talk to David and get an outsiders opinion. Andy leaned in, laying her head on David's shoulder and held on tighter as David picked up speed going over the bridge. Andy noticed they were getting closer to her house because the grocery story was coming up on the right. She felt David apply the brakes and then start to apply them harder. Andy felt them start to slide and felt David reach back on her left side as he screamed, "Andy pick up your leg."

Andy picked up her leg as she felt the bike start to lie down on the left side. Andy felt her hip hit the road and she start to slide away from the bike. She saw David slide with the bike towards the car that had pulled in front of them. Andy watched as the curb came flying up to her as she hit it with her head and the left side of her body. The last thing she felt was the pain in her side and then she passed out.

When Andy came to, she was being wheeled into the emergency room strapped to a backboard. Her helmet was still on and she felt the pain on her left side more than ever. She tried to sit up until the paramedic pushed lightly on her arm. "Hang tight, we need to look at your before you move." She was wheeled into a room and the nurse leaned over into her view, "I am Lisa, I am going to be your nurse. You have been in a motorcycle accident. Try not to move until we make sure you don't have a spinal cord injury. Can you tell me your name?"

"Andy, Andy McNally." She stuttered.

"Ok, Andy, can you squeeze my fingers for me." The nurse placed her hands in both of Andy's. Andy squeezed. Andy noticed a doctor leaning over flipping a light in her eyes. She noticed a med tech cutting away her jeans and someone was unlacing her boots. Andy closed her eyes until she heard the doctor talk to her, "Andy I need you to keep your eyes open please. I want to make sure you are not losing conscious on me. Ok?"

Andy gave a weak "yes" in return.

"Good, Good job Andy. I need you to lay here a few minutes while x-ray comes down to take some pictures. Once that is done, I can run my other tests. Lisa is going to stick with you ok?"

"Ok."

An EMT walked up and handed Lisa Andy's chart. "Andy, you have a Traci Nash and Nick Collins listed for emergency contact, can I call them for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Andy looked around confused, "Where is David?"

"David is in the next room. I can check on him for you. In the mean time, X-ray will be in as soon as they are done with your riding partner. The med tech here is going to start an IV and take your vitals while you wait." The nurse patted her hand lightly and Andy thanked her.

The Nurse handed the number to the ER secretary, "Can you call her emergency contacts please."

The ER secretary took the numbers and started calling.

* * *

Traci was sitting in her office going over cases with Sam when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number so she let it go to voicemail. She figured she would get to it when they stopped for a break. Her phone rang again five minutes later and the caller ID said Nick. Traci picked it up, "Hey Nick."

Sam was half listening to Traci's side of the conversation until he heard.

"Oh crap, is she ok?"

"What hospital?"

"Ok, I will meet you and Oliver there. No, No I understand. Yes, Yes, I am leaving now."

Sam stood up, "Everything ok?"

Traci started packing up her bag, "Andy has been in a motorcycle accident. The hospital called Nick. I need to get there."

Sam picked up the keys to the unmarked car, "Let me drive you."

* * *

Traci arrived to find Oliver standing at the emergency room door. Sam and Traci got out of the car and quickly walked over to him. Oliver put his hands up, "She is ok. Nick went back to be with her. They were just getting ready to cut her helmet off of her head when we got here."

Traci all about screamed, "What?"

Oliver led Sam and Traci into the emergency room waiting area; "They always cut the helmet off so they don't hurt them by yanking it off."

Traci shook her head; "I know that, I just didn't think they were going to have cut it off of her!"

Sam motioned for the three of them to move into the hallway out of earshot of those in the waiting room. "Traci, why don't you go and let the front desk know you are here. Oliver and I will wait here for you."

"Ok."

Sam watched Traci go over to the desk, "Oliver what happened?"

"I talked to the officer who responded. He said a lady pulled out in front of them, she swears she didn't see them. I guess David laid down the bike to avoid hitting her. Andy got her leg up and went sliding into the curb, while David was trapped under the bike and slid with the bike into the car. Andy was not conscious when helped arrived."

Sam sucked in a deep break and asked what he really wanted to know, "Who is David and why did Nick get called?"

Oliver took a really good look at Sam "Why are you here Sam? All you two have done is fight lately."

"Oliver, this is not a TV show or a movie where after a few declarations of love and all is great again. Everyone turns jolly, with over flowing loving relationship that never had its problems because they vanished just because someone said I love you. Real life is messy, doesn't always go as planned, with not much forgiveness, too much anger, so what do you do but try to work on it. We just seem to go down in flames a lot of times."

Oliver chuckled, "hmm, you two need therapy. I know, I know. Try talking to her without yelling at her for once."

Sam smacked him on the arm.

Oliver just chuckled at him, "Anyway, because I am nosy and when Nick is freaked, he talks. I asked him who David was and from what Nick says, David is a sounding board for Andy. A good friend from high school she ran into on mandatory leave. Nick says he is a good guy. To answer your question why Nick was called, Traci and him are listed as emergency contacts for her. I assume you are wondering why you were taken off the list I take it?"

"Well yeah," Sam grumbled and stopped as Traci walked up.

"They said that right now they can only allow one person back with her and Nick is there. So I texted Nick and he said the doctor is in with her now and he will come out in when the doc is done."

The three of them then moved to the waiting room and sat down waiting for Nick to come out. It was not long before they saw Nick come out of the patient area.

Traci waved him over and Nick nodded while he made his way over to them.

Nick continued to walk over to them and noticed Sam was with them. All he could think of was great; Sam and his issues are going to make this so much fun. Nick walked up and took a deep breath, "Hey guys, she is going to be ok. No spinal injuries, no major head injury, she has a broken ankle, lots of road rash and a lot of bruises. They are pretty sure she passed out at the scene because of the pain so they are not going to worry about that so much. But I am told she will be fine and they are going to release her after they set her foot."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Traci if you got this, Oliver and I will get back out on patrol. I don't think she needs both of us right now, she told me to quit worrying and to get back out on patrol. I fussed at her; she of course fussed at me back. I lost that battle but I did get her to agree to Gail and I stopping by with dinner for her."

"Ok, you two go. I rode with Sam, so we will wait for her and get her home."

Nick leaned in and kissed Traci's cheek, "Thanks Traci, I will call you later for an update."

"Go, Go, Go, she will be fine. We got her."

Nick eyed Sam and gave him a quick nod, "Swarek. Oliver you ready?"

Oliver looked between Sam and Nick before pushing Nick towards the door, "Thanks Traci, Sam." And out the door the two of them went.

Traci left Sam in the waiting room while she went back to Andy.

Traci peaked into the room where Andy was getting her ankle set, "Hey."

Andy looked up kind of blurrily at Traci and said, "Traci, what are you doing here?"

"Ahh, I see they gave you the good stuff. I am here to give you a ride home. How are you feeling?"

"Like road kill." Andy giggled.

"Funny, Funny. Have we heard anything on David?"

The nurse looked up from setting her ankle. "We got all her road rash cleaned up and I am almost done with her leg. David is being kept over night. They will have to pin his leg in places. You can see him later today or tomorrow because they will admit him and keep him a couple of days. You guys are really lucky he was able to lay down the bike and not hit her straight on."

Traci shook her head in agreement while watching Andy's facial expressions. She could not tell if the information had been processed or not.

The nurse stood up and patted Andy on the arm. "I will be back with your discharge papers." The nurse then turned to Traci, "Det. Nash are you her ride home?"

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Ok, I will be back."

Traci walked over to Andy grabbed her hand, "I need to tell you something."

Andy looked up at Traci and giggled, "Ok."

"Well this will be easier since you are high as a kite. Sam drove me here so he is going to help me take you home. Can you handle that?"

Sam had sweet-talked the nurse to let him back to see Andy and Traci. He was standing by the doorframe when he heard Traci talking about him. He wanted to hear Andy's honest answer.

Andy giggled again, "No biggy, he hates me anyway."

Traci raised an eyebrow at her but Andy ignored it and continued, "Don't you know, I am selfish spoiled bitch. I think of no one but myself. I run away rather than deal with anything. I don't know how to act like a girlfriend and until I deal with my issues, he is not subscribing." Andy waved her hand in the air. "I think I got the quote right." She giggled again and covered her mouth. "What can I say, I am fucked up."

Traci shook her head, "Andy, you can't take words said in the heat of an argument to heart."

Andy shrugged her shoulders; "I am to tired and messed up right now to fix anything to care who takes me home. Long as I get there Traci."

Traci sighed as the nurse and doctor came in to give discharge instructions. "Andy I will be right back, I am going to get Sam to pull the car around."

Traci walked out the door to be startled by Sam standing by the door. "I take it you heard that."

Sam looked at his feet, "Yeah."

"You two need to learn to fight fair. This hurt first crap is bullshit Sam."

"I know. "

"Do you? Because she doesn't think you love her. "

"Not here Traci, please."

"Go get the car." Traci huffed.

"Ok," Sam turned to go get the car.

Traci turned back into the room. Then nurse was handing a script to Andy and having her sign the paperwork. The nurse then handed paperwork to Traci, "This is for her Sergeant. "

"Thanks."

"I will go get a wheel chair for her."

* * *

By the time the med tech pushed Andy outside Sam was waiting with the car. Traci and the med tech tried so hard to get a very drugged Andy into the backseat of the car without hurting her. By the time they got her in, Andy was laying on her right side, buckled in crying. It just hurt to much.

Traci thanked the med tech and motioned for Sam to get in. "We need to get her home."

Sam drove just above the speed limit all the way to Andy's place. Traci had spent most of the drive trying to calm Andy and texting Nick what was going on. Sam kept looking back at every stoplight hoping the meds would knock her out. Half way to her house Andy was a sleep. Traci kept texting Nick and talked to Sam. "I can't believe it took her that long to pass out. Poor thing."

Sam nodded, "I can carry her upstairs so we don't have to wake her."

"Thanks for helping out."

"Traci I still love her, we just are not in a good place right now."

Traci half smiled at him and watched Andy sleep.

It was not before to long that Sam pulled up in front of Andy's place. Some how they managed to get Andy out of the car still asleep. Sam could not believe how light she was. He knew she had lost some weight on UC but she felt like she weighed next to nothing even with the cast on. Sam had just gotten a good grip on Andy to carry her upstairs when Andy mumbled. Traci moved some of Andy's hair out of her face, "Andy are you wake? You Ok?"

Andy leaned her head into Sam and mumbled, "Why doesn't he love me?"

Traci looked up at Sam as Sam's face went white. Traci quickly pulled out her spare key for Andy's house and motioned for Sam to follow her.

They got into her place and Traci motioned for Sam to take her into her bedroom. Sam placed her on her right side and started to take her other boot off. They had given Andy scrubs at the hospital to wear and he was not sure with the cast how she was going to get them off. Sam stared at her for a while and made the decision.

He walked back into the living room to see Traci writing at note at the table. "I figured I would leave this next to the bed so she knew to call when she woke up. Nick has a key also to get in, so I am not worried about her being alone to long."

"Ahhh, Traci, can you just leave me here. I will call Best and have Gail or Nick take me back to get my truck. "

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yeah, she needs someone here and I think I am going to take Oliver's advice."

"And what advice would that be?"

"I am going to talk to her without blowing up."

"And what if she blows up?"

"As much pain meds is in her, she is just going to giggle the whole night when she is awake."

Traci chuckled at him. "Ok, call me if you need me and I will let Nick and Gail know what is up."

"Thanks Traci."

Sam walked back into the bedroom, toed off his shoes, went over the dresser and opened the third drawer. He pulled out a pair of his sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt that belonged to him. Sam walked out to the living room and put his work clothes neatly on the coffee table. He then grabbed Andy's meds, a glass of water and went back into her bedroom.

Sam walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He watched as Andy moved towards him and carefully curled into him. He placed is hands carefully around her trying not to hurt her. He heard Andy mumble again. "Sweetie I can't understand you."

Andy mumbled again, just a little louder but barely, "Please just love me."

Sam kissed her on the forehead, "I will always love you Andy."

Sam closed his eyes and knew no matter what, they would always love each other. They just need to work on liking each other too.


End file.
